


Fluffier, Flightier Feathers

by MelWritesFanfic (atotallyoriginalusername)



Series: Something Beginning With ... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atotallyoriginalusername/pseuds/MelWritesFanfic
Summary: Noctis discovers that Prompto uses some very special shampoo.





	Fluffier, Flightier Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So, true story, I have a friend who bought me horse shampoo as a joke gift for Christmas and ever since, all I've thought about is Prompto using chocobo shampoo on his hair.
> 
> It's been bugging me since Christmas and it's been trying to infiltrate my WIP, which ... well, it just wouldn't fit in there.
> 
> So I wrote this and I hope that's me done with the chocobo shampoo fluff thing now. 
> 
> I rated it 'T' cos I like to swear and there's a fair bit of the F-bomb in here.  
> It's unedited because it's like 0420 am here.
> 
> Please enjoy, I hope you like it :)

No matter how many times Gladio insists that it is, it is not a sleepover.

"Oh yeah? Well, what is it?" he asks with a smug smirk on his face, the same smirk that tugged on his lips whenever he tried annoying the shit out of Noct and knew it was working. Like right now.

"We've got our graduation party tomorrow," Noct replies, walking past Gladio into his kitchen to grab some chips and other supplies out of the cupboards. "I'm gonna show Prompto how ties work, and then we're gonna game."

"And Prompto's gonna stay over?"

"Well, duh. There's no point in him going home if we're both going to the same party."

"So, you're gonna play dress up, play games, and eat junk food all night," Gladio says, counting each point on his fingers. "Sounds like a sleepover, to me."

"It's not," Noct says, throwing a sharp look in Gladio's direction, "a damn sleepover."

"You might as well build a blanket fort right now," Gladio continues, smirk widening to a full-on grin. "I could help you."

"I'm eighteen, not twelve, you idiot."

"You could do each other's hair."

"Gladio, will you fuck off?" Noct says with a groan, throwing a bag of chips straight at Gladio's face. He catches the bag with ease, opens it up and shoves a couple of chips in his mouth, pouring the remainder into a bowl.

"You'll never win a pillow fight if you're gonna throw like that."

"Oh for fuck's sake, shut _up_!" Noctis shouts, slamming his hands down with such force that some of the chips in the bowl bounce and scatter all over the counter. "We are not having a sleepover."

* * *

It's totally a sleepover.

As much as Noctis will never admit it to Gladio — the evidence will be well and truly cleared up by morning — he finds himself sitting next to Prompto with his legs crossed and a game controller in his hands, inside a blanket fort on the living room floor.

Of course it had been Prompto's suggestion, and of course, Noctis couldn't say no to those wide, puppy-dog eyes or that damn pout. Not after Prompto had spent the best part of an hour and a half wrestling with a tie, trying so hard to learn a simple Windsor knot. He had almost been successful.

But then Prompto got bored and it ended with a blanket fort, Call of Duty: WWII and endless bowls of chips and candy. Noct's belly is so full of crap, he feels a little sick.

"Dude, I gotta shower," Prompto says, halfway through their latest round and Noctis is thankful for the respite; Prompto's creaming him like he always does.

"Sure, go ahead, you know where it is," he replies, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. "I'll jump in after you."

He flicks his eyes to watch Prompto crawl from out of the blankets and grab his overnight bag, then entertains himself by loading up a quick platform game to pass the time.

By the time Prompto comes back, Noct has died so many times in his game, he's about to throw his controller out of the window.

"All yours, man," Prompto says, rubbing at his head with a towel.

Noctis grunts in acknowledgement and makes his way to the bathroom, whipping his shirt off on the way. He's about to turn the shower on when he sees it: the white bottle sitting on the shower tray, completely out of place amongst the stark black packaging of all of his own product. When he picks it up, he notices there's a picture of a chocobo on the front. It's the fattest chocobo Noct has ever seen, coloured sunshine yellow and sporting a cheesy grin and whatever the feathered equivalent to a thumbs up is. It's surrounded by tons of cartoon sparkles.

At the bottom of the bottle, in blue bubble font, it reads Chubby Chocobo™ Plume Groom Shampoo.

Noct's not sure how to describe the noise that leaves his mouth. It's part laugh, part squeal, and not a noise he'd normally make. It's loud enough for Prom to hear and come barrelling in.

"Dude, what the fu—" Prompto stops abruptly when he spots the bottle in Noctis' hands.

Noct can't stop the grin that's splitting his face. "Plume Groom?" he says, head tilting to the side.

"It's shampoo, Noct." Prompto's face is flushed; whether that's from just coming out of the shower, rushing back into the bathroom, or embarrassment, Noctis doesn't know.

"For fluffier, flightier feathers?" Noctis says, running his finger over the words on the back of the bottle. "Really, Prom?"

"Noct, c'mon." Prompto says, reaching his hand out for the bottle. "Can I have that back please?"

Noctis hands the bottle over. "You know when I said you had hair like a chocobo's butt, I didn't think you'd take it quite so literally."

"Ha, ha," Prompto says, his tone flat. "Look, humans can use it too, it says so on the back."

"Uh-huh."

"It's really good if you've got fine or brittle hair."

Noctis makes a show of leaning against the bathroom sink and casting a sceptical eye over Prompto.

"And it makes your hair, like, super, super soft." Prompto says, wringing his hands, his eyes fixed to some spot on the floor. Shit! Noct hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"Is that right?" he says, then, hoping to make Prompto feel a little better, adds "I think it's cute."

"Look, I know it's kinda weird, but—" Prompto's eyes shoot up to Noct's face. "Wait, what?"

"I said I think it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, Prom," Noct says. "Cute."

Noct watches as Prompto's face changes to the colour of the Ravatoghan lava-flow, and he can't help but think that's cute too. If he tells Prompto that, though, he's pretty sure that Prompto might combust. Instead, he turns the shower on and turns back to Prompto, plucking the shampoo bottle out of his hands.

"Now scram," he says, pushing Prompto out of the bathroom. "I wanna shower and see if this shit actually works."

**Author's Note:**

> And if Gladio and Ignis show up in the morning to find Noct and Prom cuddling inside a blanket fort, then they don't mention it to anyone ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Mel x


End file.
